A New Adventure
by shortfury18
Summary: Ari lives with her cousins, Sam and Dean. But when old friends return, her life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" I asked cautiously to my cousins, Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean sighed and shrugged. "Honestly, Ari, I don't know."

Sam looked at the computer and cleared his throat. "Um, whatever it is, it is very dangerous. I know that much."

Dean slapped the back of his hand on the table. "Well of course, Sammy! What else would it be?"

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look. I stepped in between them. "Let me look at it."

The computer showed signs of something powerful appearing in random places throughout time. I bit my lip and tried to find something familiar. Then something flashed across the screen and my eyes widened. Luckily, Sam and Dean were distracted so I quickly closed the computer. I turned to them and sighed.

"I couldn't find anything."

They turned around and walked to their bedrooms in the bunker. I relaxed and turned back to the computer and opened it. I looked closer at the information. I recognized it. This was something I never told Sam or Dean. This was something that was very special to me. This was a part of me. I watched the familiar blue box flash across the screen.

It all started with him. The Doctor. He was my best friend. He was my whole life. I traveled with him for what seemed like forever. I was more than just a companion to him. I was his best friend, too. He was my escape from the world I was living in.

Things happened when I traveled with him. I came face to face with my worst nightmare and I had to leave the Doctor. I was alone in the world with no family. Fortunately, my cousins came to me when there was a case near me. I've been with them ever since.

But something just isn't right. I'm afraid that my cousins will track down the Doctor and expose him for who he really is. I'm just not sure what will happen.

Sam and Dean tried to track down this thing they were following. Dean was especially worried about it. I overheard him talking to Sam about it.

"I'm just worried about Ari. I think she's hiding something from us about this thing."

I heard Sam sigh. "Dean, I think that if she wanted to tell us, she would."

"Sam, what if she's protecting this thing. Who knows how dangerous it is. It could kill her."

That's when I intervened. They acted as if nothing was wrong after that, but I'm sure they're still suspicious about it.

One day, when I was in my room, I heard Dean yell. I ran into the main room and saw Dean grinning. He saw me and his grin faltered just a little bit but he tried to hide it. Sam ran up behind me and Dean's grin widened.

"I found it."


	2. Chapter 2

Great. Just great. Dean tracked down the Doctor. Luckily, he still didn't know what it was.

We piled in the Impala and drove to where Dean tracked him down. I was fidgeting in the back seat the whole time. Sam saw my discomfort.

"Ari, what is it?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, Sammy."

Sam gave me a look and turned around. I grinned. He hated it when I called him Sammy.

We drove for hours and then stopped in the middle of nowhere. Dean got out and stood in the middle of a desert. Sam and I followed. I tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Are you sure we're in the right place?"

Dean shrugged me off. "Yes, I'm sure, Ariana."

I gasped and backed up. Sam grasped my hand. Dean only called me Ariana when he was furious with me. I shook off Sam and stood in front of Dean.

"If you have something to say to me, say it to my face. Don't talk behind my back with Sam."

Dean was really mad now. "Well how about you tell us what you're hiding?!"

I puffed up. "I have my secrets and you have yours!"

Dean grabbed my wrist and I screamed in pain. Sam hissed, "Dean, let her go!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice said quietly, "What's going on here?"

Dean let me go and I turned around. The Doctor stood next to his TARDIS, frowning at Dean.

"Why are you hurting her?"

Dean snarled. "Who are you?"

The Doctor walked towards us. "I'm who you're looking for, Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sam gasped. "You're the dangerous threat?"

The Doctor smiled and nodded. "I'm the dangerous threat."

Dean scoffed. "It can't be you."

I turned to him. "It is."

Dean gave me an evil look. "I'm not done with you."

I stood right in front of him. "Look at me, Dean. This is my secret. I know this man. I traveled with him. He was my family before you."

Dean's gaze softened. The Doctor stood right next to me and grasped my hand. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me.

"It's good to see you, Ari," he smiled.

I smiled back. "It's good to see you too, Doctor."

The Doctor turned to Sam and Dean. "I'm the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor explained who he was and what he did. Sam and Dean just stared at him.

"You're lying," Dean hissed. "You're some sort of monster."

The Doctor's face darkened. "Some think that."

I stood up and looked at Dean directly. "Dean freaking Winchester, just stop being a stubborn jerk and actually listen to someone else besides your thick skull!"

Dean stared at me and then stood up and walked away. Sam just stared at me. I sat back down next to the Doctor. Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm going to go talk to Dean."

I nodded. "Okay."

Sam walked away after Dean. I looked to the Doctor. "Can you believe they're my cousins?"

The Doctor smiled. "They're as stubborn as you, Ari."

I blushed. He just laughed. "I remember when we first met. You were definitely something."

I laughed. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Just then, Sam and Dean came back. Dean was wearing his usual scowl. He looked directly at the Doctor.

"I'll listen. But if you're lying, I'll kill you."

I shot up and didn't even think about what I was thinking. I punched Dean in the face and yelled at him to shut up.

Dean regained his composure and just stared at me.

"For years I have listened to you ridicule me and put me down just because I wasn't as good as you!" I yelled at him. "I'm not the best hunter and I'm not your sister, but I am your cousin. And the Doctor is still my best friend. He took me in when no one else would. He gave me a home and a family. He's the reason I'm not dead today. If he hadn't been there for me, who knows where I would be." I took a deep breath. "Can you just, for once, listen to someone and actually understand what they're saying without having a second intention to kill them. I know you've considered killing me before."

Dean's eyes widened. Sam looked at him harshly. I sighed and felt tears on the brim of my eyes. "Please, Dean, you're like my older brother. I look up to you to protect me. Please, just listen to the Doctor. He's not the enemy. And he's saved your butt more times than you can count."

Dean stared up at me and stood up. I expected him to hit me. Dean did something unexpected. He wrapped his around me and hugged me. I cried in his chest and he just held me. After I let everything out, he pushed me to arm's length and sighed. He smiled at me.

"Alright, Ari, I'll listen." He turned to the Doctor. "Whatever you have to say, I'm all ears."


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor explained everything in great detail and I watched Dean and Sam slowly warm up to him. I felt a smile slowly crawl across my face. Dean glanced at me and I tried to hide my smile but he saw it. He smiled back and I smiled wider.

After the Doctor was done explaining, Dean took a deep breath. "Alright, Doctor, we believe you. It seems from what you're saying, you do the same thing as us."

The Doctor stopped him. "There is one thing that separates us. I try not to kill everything that causes havoc."

Sam sighed. "Alright, I think we need to team up and defeat whatever you're hunting."

The Doctor had explained that he was following his worst enemy, another Time Lord, the Master.

"He's clever, he's very clever," he explained.

I caught myself smiling. I remembered that smooth voice. I remembered the Doctor talking to me just in the TARDIS, about anything. We'd sit in the console room for hours just talking about our lives and where we want to go next. My hand instinctively moved towards the Doctor's. I used to hold his hand when he was scared or nervous. I was his security blanket, and he was mine.

"He isn't easy to defeat. Last time we met…it wasn't pretty," he muttered.

I remembered it. My worst nightmare was the Master. I may always be afraid of him. I shivered when I thought of what he did to me. Images flashed across my mind of him and I tensed. Sam saw me tense and grasped my hand.

"Ari, what's wrong?" he asked.

The Doctor held my other hand and sighed. "She's met him before. She knows what he can do."

Dean tensed and stood up. "Great, so now she's in even more danger."

Just then, I got a phone call. I stood up and left the group to answer. I checked my phone and groaned.

"No…" I muttered.

Sam glanced over at me. "What?"

I sighed and answered. "What do you want, Sherlock?"

Sherlock Holmes had called me. I used to work with him. Before I met the Doctor and the Winchesters, I visited England and met Sherlock and his partner, John Watson. Sherlock was a consulting detective and I helped him. We became what John would call friends, but Sherlock never considered me a friend and I never considered him a friend. He was just my partner.

"Ari, I'm ashamed to say this, but…" Sherlock trailed off.

"We need your help," John finished.

I scoffed. "You need _my_ help, Mr. Detective? Why?"

Sherlock groaned. "We're…stuck…"

"What's the case?"

"John and I are following a mastermind who turns up in random places in random points in time."

I groaned. "What more do you know?"

Silence. "That's…it…"

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing. "Wow, Sherlock! You've sunken pretty low, haven't you?"

"Ari, please help us," John pleaded. "We don't know what this thing is, and we think it's dangerous."

I decided just to tell them. "_He's_ not dangerous and he's right here with me, along with my cousins."

I gave the phone to the Doctor. "Hello!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor listened to the phone and nodded every once in a while. "Interesting language you have there," the Doctor said finally.

I sighed and took the phone back. "Sherlock, we're currently tracking down someone much more dangerous than the Doctor. We'll pick you up. Don't worry, we have a ride."

I glanced at the Doctor and then at the TARDIS. The Doctor chuckled and ran to open the doors. I smirked at Sam and Dean, hung up the phone, and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.


End file.
